In a vehicle seat and the like, a headrest is known which is configured to be tiltable in a front and rear direction of a seat. Typically, such a headrest includes a stay held on a seat back, a headrest body tiltably supported by the stay, and a lock mechanism which locks the headrest body at a desired tilting angle.
The lock mechanism is configured such that an operation button of the lock mechanism is provided in a side surface of the headrest and the like, and the lock of the headrest body by the lock mechanism is released by the pressing operation on the operation button (for example, see Patent Literature 1).